


Face Down

by TacoNinja98



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Minor Violence, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoNinja98/pseuds/TacoNinja98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper protects Nora in her hour of need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face Down

**Author's Note:**

> AU. So I had this idea come into my head a while back and needed to get it down. I strongly advise anyone who will get triggered by this to stop reading. I've tried to avoid being graphic, but there are still depictions of violence. I would also like to mention that I in no way condone abuse of any kind from anyone, and this fic is not meant to depict Nate's canon character as an abusive or terrible person. I also made this fic to reflect on the fact that abuse can happen to anyone, from anyone. The song lyrics featured are from "Face Down" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, and I own none of the rights, they all go to their respective owners. Also, the story does jump forward in time a bit between each paragraph with the exception of the "do you feel like a man" and "well I tell you my friend" paragraphs. Now, on to the story, enjoy!

_'Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy.'_  
God, does Nora drive Piper crazy. She's all the red-clad woman can ever think about.

 _'One look puts the rhythm in my hand, still I'll never understand why you hang around, I see what's going down.'_  
Piper never understood why Nora stuck with Nate. The fucking bastard.

 _'Cover up with make-up in the mirror, tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again.'_  
Piper looks on as Nora applies make-up, covering the bruises and marks on her face and arms. Not that it's going to help with the swelling.   
"This isn't going to happen again. I mean it." Nora says it more to herself than Piper. Piper just frowns and puts a hand on her shoulder.

 _'You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.'_  
Piper is standing outside of Nora and Nate's bedroom door. She can hear sobbing coming from within but can't bring herself to enter. Nate bursts through the front door, making his way to the bedroom. He offers Piper a weak smile, she just stares at him. He reaches for the door handle and Piper grabs his arm.  
"I wouldn't." Nate ignores Piper's warning, shakes her hand off his arm and enters, slamming the door shut behind him. Soon enough, Piper hears those words that sicken her.  
"I love you, Nora. I mean it. I'm so sorry." He's obviously lying. All it takes is one sentence from Nora to confirm it, sending Nate off the deep end.  
"No you don't."

 _'Do you feel like a man, when you push her around? Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?'_  
Piper hears a growl come from Nate's throat, following by the sound of him roughly throwing Nora to the ground. Piper can't take it anymore and rushes in, gun withdrawn and pointed at Nate's head. She opts not to shoot him; instead she bashes him over the head with the butt of the gun. She throws the gun aside and pushes him to the ground, repeatedly pummelling her fists into his now bloodied face, ignoring Nora's pleas to stop. She's filled with rage; she won't stop. Nate seems close to death by the time Nora manages to pull Piper off him. Nora breaks down, Piper immediately softens and embraces her. A few settlers outside have heard the commotion and have entered the house to give Nate medical aid.

  
 _'Well I tell you, my friend, one day this world's gonna end. As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.'_  
Soon enough, the entire settlement had found out Nate's dark motives. They supported Nora as Nate was cast out. His lies had crumbled. Some settlers even suggested executing him, though Nora protested that idea, preferring to leave him defenceless to the wasteland. It's been months since the fateful day Piper had decided to intervene, and she's built a new life for herself. She can't stay in Sanctuary, so she decides to live with Piper in Diamond City. Nora jumps at the suggestion to move from Piper. God, does Piper drives Nora crazy. Nora decides tonight is the night to tell her how she feels. So she does, when they are alone in Publick Occurences. Piper replies by pressing her lips to Nora's, the kiss lasting an eternity. Finally, they part, and Piper whispers the word's Nora's wanted to hear from the moment they met.  
"I love you."


End file.
